GIR/Images
TV Series Girdog.png File:GIR - Dog Suit Art.png Bloody_Gir.transparent.png|The infamous Bloody GIR. Gir.png GIR licks a hamburger.jpg Gir-and-Piggy-invader-zim-1604941-512-384.jpg pig and gir.png|GIR with a piggy. gir is cute.png|GIR operation gir.png|GIR File:GIR riding Piggy.png|"GIR, ride the pig!!!" dutygir.PNG|GIR's duty mode in The Nightmare Begins 0 xlarge.jpg|GIR's head in his dog suit. Zim-gir.jpg|GIR in his human child disguise. Gir And Zim relaxing.jpg|GIR and Zim Gir_V_Squirrel.jpg|GiR confronting a squirrel Images (15).jpeg Ancient GIR (Dog Suit Form).png|An older version of GIR (in dog suit form) from the 1999 pilot. GIR and Zim go to the lab.png|GIR without his disguise in the 1999 pilot. Duty Mode GIR.png|G.I.R in his extremely rare duty mode. GIR serious.jpg|GIR accusing Dib of intruding while in duty mode. Gir drinks Chocolate Bubble Gum.png|Gir drinks Chocolate Bubble Gum. Elf GIR.png|G.I.R disguised as an elf Zim and gir laughing together.png|GIR and Zim laughing. Gir making a fuss.gif|GIR making a huge fuss over something small. Gir Squeezing Zim's Cheeks (Planet Jackers).png Evil GIR.png|GIR in duty mode again GIR annoyed for once.png OOOHGIR.png ngbbs4b8c821664da0.jpg|GIR singing "the Doom song Vlcsnap-2014-07-10-20h42m55s193.jpg .028 Gir & Zachary.png GIR doggy.gif GIR epic dance.gif GIR.gif GIR after a scolding.png Img-thing.jpg Gir xmas.jpg Gir potato.jpg File:Gaz Angry at GIR (Bloaty's Pizza Hog).png Gir salute.jpg Gir-Pig.jpg GIR happy.gif Gir so adorable.jpg Gir makeup.jpg File:GIR and Pig with tickets (Gaz, Taster of Pork).png Gir-is-sprayed.gif GIR dance.gif Gir crazy.gif Gir-screaming.gif Gir and pizza.gif Zim and GIR moose 1.jpg Attack of the saucer morons gifa.png Saucer Morons 3.jpg File:Alien Life - Fact or Fiction (Attack of the Saucer Morons).png File:I Love-ed You Piggy (GIR, Bad Bad Rubber Piggy).png Bad bad rubber piggy 1.jpg Rubber piggy.jpg Rubber piggy 4.jpg|Gir screaming at Dib's robot suit Bad bad rubber piggy 2.jpg FBI 3.gif Door 1.jpg A.jpg Dog brain 3.jpg Invasion of the idiot dog brain.jpg Dog brain 1.jpg Waffles 4.jpg File:NICK.png Happy GIR with piggy.png You gonna make biscuits.png File:GIR (I'm Naked, Walk of Doom).png Walk of doom 12.jpg File:GIR Eats Cupcake (Walk of Doom).png Zim and GIR WOD 1.png 19.25.PNG 19.22.PNG 19.16.PNG 19.14.PNG Zim door2 1.jpg GIR's newfound anger.png Gir Goes Crazy and Stuff.jpg GIR DOG.jpg GIR panics.png Laughing maniacally in fire.png GIR with Dib.png Zim and GIR GIR goes crazy 1.JPG GIR goes crazy 2.jpg GIR goes crazy 4.jpg GIR Kissing Gaz (Tak, The Hideous New Girl).png It Likes Me! (GIR, Walk of Doom).png GIR and Monkey 1.jpg Red Panel GIR (Bestest Friend).png Gir doom song.jpg Get off my head.png GIR on Dib's head.jpg Dib and GIR dancing.png Gir Goes Crazy and Stuff.jpg GIR pic for Zim WIKI.png Zim and gir screaming 1.jpg Parent Teacher GIR 1.png Gir drinks Chocolate Bubble Gum.png Gaz and GIR salted nuts 1.jpg Merry dingling.png Zim & GIR with Santa in opening.png Minimoose xmas.jpg Snowman talking about Zim.png Gigantic plug.png GIR understands.png Zim instructs GIR.png GIR running aimlessly.png Gir drinks Chocolate Bubble Gum.png Hi to the cow.png Sombrero cow.png Frustrated Zim and happy GIR.png Zim reminding Gir.png Zim complains about GIR's dysfuntionality.png GIR screaming waffles.png Mission failure.png Battle stance.png Lucid GIR.png GIR finished pummeling.png Zim extracting memory.png GIR mad at Zim.png GIR controlling Library.png Creepy GIR at an angle.png Evil GIR.png I did't like it.png GIR back to normal.png Goodbye from GIR.png Suck Munkey (NanoZIM).png Doom Song (Six Months Later).png I Love-ed You Piggy (GIR, Bad Bad Rubber Piggy).png GIR (I'm Naked, Walk of Doom).png Zim & GIR portrait.png GIR wants to frolic with the pigs.png Piggy Volcano.png Zim sees bees.png GIR frowning.png Zim's Old Man Costume.png Zim and GIR downtown.png Needed room for the cupcake.png GIR after a scolding.png Vlcsnap-2014-07-10-20h42m55s193.jpg NicktoonsComGIR.jpg NicktoonsComGIR1.jpg NicktoonsComGIR3.jpg NicktoonComGIR4.jpg Gir dogsuit.png Gir screaming in dog suit.png Ride.png GIR at High School Dance (Attack of the Saucer Morons).png AliensLaughing.png GIR on Dib's Head (Tak, The Hideous New Girl).png Ears-1.png Carnage.png Enter the Florpus ZimGIREFT01.png ZimGIREFT02.png ZimGIRETF03.png ZimGIRETF04.png GIRDogDisguisedEFT.png GIRAloneETF.png GIRAlone2ETF.png ZimTallestETF.png Comic Series GIRlaunchesPoodle.jpg GIRattacksPen.jpg GIRwithSquirrel.jpg PopcornGIR.jpg AlienMonGIR.jpg TunaGIR.jpg GIRMinimooseI13.JPG GIRatGYM.png Gir n kitty.png Ready to hunt.png lifeless planet 2.png Dib confronts Zim.jpg Zim eats donuts.jpg Liekomgtehstardonkeh.png emperorzimexceptwithburritos.png girtheburritosupplier.png Blahblahblah.png Issue 5 preview.jpg|Issue 5 prototype cover mecha rito thingy.png earth aminals.png BaTtLeSLuG.png tv addicts.png RCO005 1497547009.jpg so much garbage.png human test subjects or something.png Ears-1509409913.png|GIR in Dib's body with Gaz in Zim's Iz tpb v.jpg INVADERZIM-23-VARIANT.jpg INVADERZIM-23-RETAIL-COVER.jpg Fonzy Gir.png virooz gir.png cheezos factory 3.png poor gir is sick.png virooz located.png ZIM janiting janitly.png GM.png Cake.png Trio of Doom.png Girb.png girb normal human boy with friends.png local skool swarmed by muffins.png poopy gir.png Finally gettin the poop.png Video Games AGIRAPPEARANCEMLB.PNG|GIR and his pig make a cameo appearance in the Nicktoons MLB loading screen Nicktoons MLB GIR Card.png|GIR's baseball card GIR Globs Of Doom.png Zim and Gir in Nicktoons Android Invasion.JPG Nicktoons Android invasion Zim and Gir with Sponge bob el tiger and dany phantom.jpg GIR dogsuit attack of the toybots model.png gir attack of the toybots model.png gir (globs of doom) model.png The Doom Game title screen.png Screenshot 2018-09-16-19-44-14.jpg See also *GIR Category:Screenshots Category:Character Screenshots